You are my dream
by easytosee101
Summary: It' done and it's finishes. Check it out! A story between Sterling and Demi's love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I actually added some new details because Ithought it lacked some so I hop eyou like this new version.

The start of something new-stemi

Sterling's P.O.V.

We were done with the last sketch of season 2. I got to say this season was awesome. I mean I loved it, everything about it and everyone. okay fine, particularly Demi. But the one thing I didn't like was telling Demi I liked her. Oh look! There she is.

I sprint up to Demi and say "hey, whats up?"

She says with a smile "nothing."

I raise an eye-brow and she just looks at me. Darn! I got lost in those eyes again. I have to stop doing that. She snaps a finger at my face and I blush.

I ask her "so doing anything special tonight?"

With a laugh she answers "don't you remember wrap party tonight."

I just laugh along with her "oh, yeah, what about tomorrow night?"

She looks at the sky closing her eyes "concert. "She then asks looking at me "so do you wanna get some lunch?"

I tell her with a smile "yah, sure."

She asks with a puppy look "in your new car?"

I couldn't say "no" to that cute puppy face could i? Nah, that's too evil. "you are so evil of a girl."

She says "but Im your evil girl, right." When she said _your_ that felt good.

I just laugh with a mocking "sure."

I open the door for her and she sits in the paseenger side and then I go to my driver seat. She says "wow, never knew you were such a gentlemen." Did I say she loved making fun of me. I tell her with a sight serious tone "I hope it's sacrastic ."

She just laughs, I loved her laugh and everything about her. I back off the parking lot and go to our lunch place. She says "Sterling, have you ever looked for that perfect someone?"

I tell her looking both ways "I think I have but I am not sure."

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW ON THIS NEW UPdaTED.


	2. Chapter 2

Sterling's P.O.V.

She says after "who is it?"

I tell her by looking at her eyes, "you really want to know?"

She says with a serious tone and a nod to her head "yes I do."

I say with a sigh "ok,it's barbie." I end up laughing and she playfully knocks her fists on my shoulder. We end up laughing so hardly. I ask her hoping if she has someone special,maybe me? I ask her "so what about you?"

She looks into my eyes and says with a laugh "diego." She continues "diego from the dora show?"

I imitate one of my CDC line "really demi?really?"

She admits "ok, I have to say, that was a fail."

Then I give her a serious look and ask her "seriously?" She looks at me and smiles "I don't know, maybe I'll find him."

I ask her "how will you know?"

She tells me "you just will know." I break off the silence and tell her "we are here your madam." I go to her side and open up the door. We arrive at our favorite lunch place, lick and pick (made-up). We eat the buffet and I pay the check while fightin with demi for hours that I'll pay it.

I wish I could ask her out, I mean, I think I should give it a try. Maybe tonight.

I drop demi at her house and go to my apartnment.

Demi's P.O.V.

BEFORE THE WRAP PARTY

I really like Sterling, I mean if I could be with him forever, I would. but I don't think he feels the same way about me. I dress up in my purple dress with black flowers at bottom. I really love this dress. It's one of my favorite.

At the Wrap up party

I go into the wrap up party to be met up Tiffany with her fiance, they greet me and I ask "where's sterling?" Tiffany asks "I don't know, but I heard a guest star is here."

I go in the soda booth of the Wrap party only to be met by Sterling. I start checking him out and losing my self. Then someone snaps there fingers at me, it was Sterling. He asks "can't get your eyes off me?"

I just groan "no, I was day-dreaming."

He laughs "must be about me."

I play along to this game "no, it was about - no one."

He says finally looking up. "Demi, I want to ask you something." I get lost in his blue eyes. God! I can't stop myself getting lost in them.

I say with a smile"go on."

He says "wil you-" I hope he's asking what he's asking. He asks "will you go out with me?" As he asked that, someone turned me around and huged me, I look up to there face to find THE Trace. I am having so many emotions,mixed emotions and questions. What is Trace doing here? Where is sterling?I move away from Trace and look to his face to only slap him. I run to find Sterling, I see him in the balcony, god, he is so cute. I brave myself to say "Sterling look it's not-"

He cuts me off and looks at the stars "I was wrong, I mean I am a fool. Why would I think you would go out with me?" I feel my heart raise up as he said that. He continues "look, I am embarrased as to what I asked you, really, and I know you don't feel the same way about me, so let's be friends."

I start to say something but someone comes up to me and kisses me,it's TRACE, what?

Omygod!What's up with him? I am not even his girfriend, what is going on? I try to pull away fromm this jerk but he's strong.I look at Sterling for help but he reads me wrong and I see his face drop and he looks at me and says "maybe we can't even be friends." I pull away and so does Trace and I slap him again and say "Jerk." I ask him "what's up with you?"

Trace laughs, one of those evil laughs "why can't you be mine?"

I defend myself "Maybe because I hate you." I run past him and start to look for Sterling. Where is he? I have a lot of explaining to do. I go to Brandon (Nico) and ask"where's sterling?"

He says "he left."

I go to my car and cry, I mean how could this night go this bad.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY MAYBE MORE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING it.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's P.O.V.

I go to my house, it's lonly and I have no one. I head up to my bedroom with tears in my eyes. I try to fall asleep but the memories of him are on my mind replaying. I wish he would forive me.

Someone wakes me up, I see it's my mom. She says that I have a concert in few hours. What does she mean by few hours. I have seen I have slept the whol day and it's 6:00 and my concert is at 8:00. I wear an outfit and rush to the concert.

AT CONCERT

I go up on the stage only to be met by thousand of fans. I love them so much! I sart to sing "la la land" As I am singing, the thoughts of Sterling come up to my head. My eyes are passing with thousand of fans only to be met by blue ones. Those blue eyes that I know from anywhere and I look at him from head to toe, only seeing his hand interwinded in someone elses. I try so hard to stop my tears and divert my eyes to the fans.

I sing all my songs and thank my fans and rush to backstage. I am so tired and trying to not look at his eyes and at HIM was so hurtful. I wish I could forget him but I know it's my fault and I wish I could move on but then he appears with a girl in his arms. The tears that have moved on from my eyes have come back and Im trying had not to look at him again. He speaks with a chance of hurt "hey demi, umm...remeber those backstage passes you gave me?"

I just nod my head while looking at the girl. He continues "well, I just want you to meet Chelsea, my girlfriend." When he said, those words, the hurt has come back and my hwole life has been flipped around. Chelsea gives me her hand to shake and I just take it gently. She starts babbling on how much she is a fan of me and I look at Sterling with hurt eyes but he just looks at her trying to avoid my gaze.

**I know this is short but I'll try to update soon. **

**Review please for more story.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previosuly on You are my dream**

_I just nod my head while looking at the girl. He continues "well, I just want you to meet Chelsea, my girlfriend." When he said, those words, the hurt has come back and my whole life has been flipped __around. Chelsea gives me her hand to shake and I just take it gently. She starts babbling on how much she is a fan of me and I look at Sterling with hurt eyes but he just looks at her trying to avoid my gaze._

**I thank all of you for your reviews. I can't express on how thankful I am with your reviews and here's to the story. I have updated the past chapter to this story with details. So check it out(lol) if you like.**

**Sterling's P.O.V.**

Trying to avoid someone's eyes expically Demi's is harder than it seems. Espically those cute adorable brown eyes. I look at what Chelsea is saying but those words are hard to listen when you have the most beautifullest girl standing next to you. You mought think I moved on fast (**sonny with a chance(username) -to answer your question**, lol!) but it was because I didn't want the pain of heartbreak in me. It has happened many times espically with Demi but I have never told her and yesterday, when I asked her out, I thought well, the pain would never come back but my heart breaks again.

Someone shakes my wrist and I see Chelsea looking at me. She asks "Day dreaming?"

I answer with a slight smile "only about you." When I said those words, the pain of hurt have come back. It was after the wrap party when Demi and I have been playing around.(**Chapter 1) **Why is it so hard to move on? I have to shake this away. oh god! I have a girlfriend. I look at Demi only to catch her what seems hurt eyes? Why are they hurt? I thought she liked that Trace guy. I mean, wasn't he HER Boyrfiend. Shouldn't she be happy?

I try to divert my eyes from not catching here eyes again by looking at the dark sky. Omgod! IT's so late, I gaze up on my watch and sees it's "11:30PM"

I say to Chelsea "it's late, we should go." She waves a good-bye to Demi and I do too also by taking a last glance at her. She smiles and waves a good-bye.

Demi's P.O.V.

AS they went away, I was revealed. Not because I didn't want him to go, but so I wouldn't break down. I grab my stuff and hurry out in the rain. I get into my car and start to drive out to my house.

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**Update tomorrow.:) **

**Please check out my other sotries as well.:)**

**Review please for more story.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previosuly on You are my dream:**

Demi's P.O.V.

AS they went away, I was revealed. Not because I didn't want him to go, but so I wouldn't break down. I grab my stuff and hurry out in the rain. I get into my car and start to drive out to my house.

**I thank all of you for your reviews. I can't express on how thankful I am with your reviews and here's to the story. I have updated the past chapters to this story with details. So check it out(lol) if you like.**

**I know the story has been kinda of sad but trust me, even I can't resist in a "happy ending."**

**Now:**

_Demi's Dream_

_"No sterling that's not true. I need you."_

_"Im sorry Demi but this is the end."_

_"noooo-"_

I wake up scared from my dream. I really have to do something about this. I have to talk to Sterling, this is so overrated. I dail Sterling's number on my iphone, he dosen't pick up. I try to go to the mall with Mikey(best friend-not real)to get my mind off.

AT THE MALL

We went shopping through a lot of stores and I had to say it was fun, but still Sterling was on my mind. I really need to talk to him. As if my prayers were heard, Mikey says "lokk, theirs Sterling." She runs up to him and says "Omygosh, can I have your autograph?"

I ask "really? you never ask for my autograph."

She says "because you are my BFF, that would be rude, but he is HOT." Sterling is their smiling, I think that's the first time I have seen him smile after the whole incident.

I ask "Sterling, umm...look I need to-"

He cuts me off "yah, I think we should forget about the whole thing and start over."

I say with a wide smile "yes we should and be friend." I say the "be friends part" with a puppy dog face.

He says "ughh- your puppy-dog faces are so-"

I cut him off with a huge smile "I know, now, come on, where's Chelsea?"

He sighs "she is in NY for the week."

Mikey says with a sad tone "aww, you can hang with us today, right demi?"

I answer "yes, why not? come on, I need a dress for the awards tomorrow."

They both follow me and now I am really happy that I am back to friends with Sterling. We shop around for a while and I go to my favorite store Dress Missey (made-up).

**Sterling P.O.V.**

It was wonderful that Demi and I have made-up but still she's not my girlfriend. I think that whole incident was overrated. We all went into Dree Missey. I sat in the chairs aside the dressing room while Demi and Mikey tried on my dresses.

Demi comes out in a black and white knee length dress. She looked WOW! She says "is it that horrible?"

I ask "why do you ask that?"

She answers "because you widened your eyes." I blush of what she said and I laugh "no, it's truly beautiful."

She smiles saying "you know I need a friend date for the awards tomorrow."

I go along "really?"

"yes, would you like to go with me your kind sir?"

"would I? I don't think so."

She fak-begs "oh, please,please kind sir."

I give up "okay, then I guess you have yourself a "friend"-date."

She imitaes Sonny "fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

She asks "Are we good?"

Mikey cuts "Oh, you guys are so good together."

Demi and I raise our eye-brows in confusion while noticing that we were face-to-face. That happened so suddenly and after a whole awkward silence. Miley asks "how do I look?"

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**Update tomorrow.:) **

**Please check out my other stories as well and my profile.:)**

**Review please for more story.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previosuly on You are my dream:**

She asks "Are we good?"

**Sterling's P.O.V.**

**Mikey cuts "Oh, you guys are so good together."**

**Demi and I raise our eye-brows in confusion while noticing that we were face-to-face. That happened so suddenly and after a whole awkward silence. Mikey asks "how do I look?"**

**I thank all of you for your reviews. I can't express on how thankful I am with your reviews and here's to the story. I have updated the past chapters to this story with details. So check it out(lol) if you like.**

**Now:**

Awards

DEmi's P.O.V.

I can't wait for the awards, I mean these are so going to be amazing with an A. I can't wait to see the hollywood stars, my fans but mostly Sterling. Ughh! I have to get over him, he has a girlfriend.

I picked out a dress and headed out to the limo.

While my way to the awards I txted Sterling:

Hey, u ready?

Sterling txts me:

my limo got cancelled.:(

I knew something like this would happen. I reply:

Demi saves the day.I'll pick you up.:)

He replies:

Thanks love.

I laugh at what he said espically at the "love" part. I check my phone again as I have seen I got a txt from Sterling.

He replies again:

I ment like love like a friend.

There my heart breaks, I mean why would I have not expected this. My driver says "we are here."

Sterling gets in the limo and I pound his fist. He just laughs "okay,okay Im sorry but I so didn't expect this."

I reply smartly "I did cause Im so smart."

He just looks at me with those blue eyes "yes you are." He leans closer and closer. I mean, he has a girlfriend why is he doing this? To my rescue my driver replies "we are here."

Before I could get out of the car, Sterling pulls me in and he shuts of the private window and the door. I feel safe in his warm cheast. I ask "why did you do that?"

He says "so I could do this." He leans in and pulls me in for a kiss. The kiss was so nice and sweet. I didn't want to break of but soon we would have to for air.

He breaks of "wow."

I blush "I know." I snap back to reality of what he just did and I noticed I was still in his arms. I slap his face, his eyes look hurt.

Oh no! What have I done?

I say "sterling, you have a girlfriend. why would you do that?"

He says with a slight anger "Demi don't think Im a player or a heart-breaker, and I m not and I already broke up with her."

Before he could say anything, my agent opens the door.

She says"look, who we have here?"

She then looks at me"why he is in here?"

I just look at him for what I have done but he is not even facing me, I try so hard to resist those tears "because he needed a ride."

He opens the other door and slams it open. I need to apolyzie to him, but my agent pulls me into the press.

As Im walking through the press, I think I mean he never told me and he just kissed me. It's all his fault. But I guess it's mine as well. I mean I shouldn't have slapped him.

I see Sterling ahead and walk faster to where he is. I pull him around and I kiss him. His lips are sof as angles and I wish this feeling would never end.

He reaches for my waist and I place my hands in his hair. He whispers after the kiss "Im sorry for back there."

I just kiss him again "don't leave me again."

He says after "I'll never. Trust in me."

I say with a smile "forever. love me."

He finishes off "again and again."

I can't believe Im standing with the guy I love. We just stand there.

Sterling says "Do YOU really want to stay here?"

I nod my head no and we jump back into the limo. I take his tie and pull him toward me, and say "Im happy you are mine."

"why?" he asks

I pull up the screen and he says "so I could do this."

He tickles me to death and I yell "stop."

Before long, we were tickling each other.

THE END

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**Please check out my other stories as well and my profile.:)**

**Review please for more story.:)**


	7. Author's message:

**I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews. I have really really enjoyed writing this story. It's has been really cool as this is my first "in-progress" to be finished. So I'm really proud of this one and couldn't be happier more. and I just want to say thanks , thanks like a millioon times for all who has read it or reviewed. Thank you.:)**

**If you want you can check out my other stories as well on my profile page. I'll be updating them a lot. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
